1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus to enhance the use of scents and more particularly pertains to disseminating an animal-attracting odor to enhance hunting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hunting aids of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, hunting aids of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of improving hunting techniques through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,584 to Jarvis, issued May 3, 1994 discloses a deer scent dispenser and method. U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,541 to Simpson, issued Apr. 26, 1994 discloses a game scent dispensing apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,347 to Dawn, issued Feb. 28, 1989 discloses a fan driven air freshener. U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,077 to Corning, issued Jun. 21, 1966 discloses a wick-type deodorizer and attachment means. U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,332 to McIntire, issued Dec. 15, 1953 discloses an insecticide fogger. Lastly, foreign patent numbers EP 0462 605 A2 to Orson, Issue/Priority Date Jun. 19, 1991 discloses a fragrance dispensing composition with controlled evaporation rate and air fragrance dispenser for dispensing same and WO 96/03218 to Hart et al., Issue/Priority Date Feb. 8, 1996 discloses an apparatus for providing bursts of spray of a fluid.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe apparatus to enhance the use of scents as described herein.
In this respect, the apparatus to enhance the use of scents according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of disseminating an animal-attracting odor to enhance hunting.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved apparatus to enhance the use of scents which can be used for disseminating an animal-attracting odor to enhance hunting. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.